darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-05-31 - Jana Brings Bad News
5/31/2008 The hospital wing is quieter than it has been in some time, with no recent large-scale military operations to fill its wings with injured soliders. Briseis has been tucked away in a small private room, with machines and a few chairs to fill the space the bed does not take up. Today, unlike yesterday, has been spent mostly conscious, for all her efforts to lose herself to sleep, but she looks bleary-eyed and weary despite that. Her left thigh is still bandaged tight, her hair swept back into a low ponytail. At the moment, she lays reclined, her cheek turned into her pillow as she considers the wall. Fascinating. Admitance for Jana into the Hospital Wing was far easier than one may expect, but sometimes position has priveledges. Arriving into the medical wing she inquires to an individual before nodding and heading towards the area where Bri is located. There she enters with arms tucked into her robes and looking oddly stoic. At the stirring in the room's entrance, Briseis lifts her head slightly and looks down the length of the bed toward the door. She holds that position for a moment as her eyes fall on Jana, motionless and unable to look away, and then her head falls back heavily to the pillow once more and she swallows hard. The iciness between the pair seems to still vaguely remain at least on the Jedi's end as she moves to the end of the bed and glances over the older woman before shaking her head. "The short version so you can return to resting..." Briseis closes her eyes briefly and draws in a deep breath before she shifts, thumbing a control on the bed so that it rises and she can sit supported. She looks everywhere but at Jana proper - her shoulders. Her forehead. A spot on the wall just behind her. Her gaze is suspiciously bright, glassy-eyed as she nods in silence. Patience is etched upon Jana's features as her green eyes remain solidly upon Briseis, a look that has served the Jedi well in other circumstances usually involving blasters pointed at her. Unphased and measuring as she remains with arms tucked into her robes. The only movement comes after several moments in which her eyebrow quirks up ever so slightly. After some time, Briseis finally glances back to Jana with a deepening frown, her expression warily confused. "What?" "What happened." She states simply towards Briseis after the Officer inquires towards her. "You don't-- have news?" Briseis hopes tentatively. "I know that Haquien has... passed." Jana states simply, "He has gone on to be with the Force completely." And then there is a look of compassionate tenderness in her eyes. Bri sits stock-still, and for a moment all expression freezes and she does not breathe. She holds that moment, the one between hope and its complete loss, for as long as her lungs will allow, and then she drags in a deep, quavering breath that rushes out again in a choked sob that she catches quickly behind the raised press of a hand. She squeezes her eyes closed and does not, for a very long time, reply. There is a slight shift of weight upon the bed as Jana has moved and has sat down on it near Bri. "You do not want to hear this most likely, but there is no reason to grieve. Haquien has gone on to a place where we all must go. He passed doing what he lived to do... However I will miss him as well." "Go away, Dawnrunner," Briseis answers suddenly, turning anger toward the girl with a sudden snap of tear-filled eyes. "What happened." Jana asks towards Briseis simply. "Then I will depart." "You can read my report, with the rest of them. Leave. I don't want you here." Bri's voice bites off each word with sharp bitterness. "And tell the rest of them to stay away, too. I have no room for those who are too good to /grieve/." Jana nods, "You will come and speak to me before you return to duty." The Jedi rises, "And if I find you return to duty before doing such, you will be dismissed." Turning, she moves off. "I don't think so," Briseis replies, her gaze fixed on Jana as she turns. She watches her for a long moment and then turns away, bed lowering backwards once more. Category:May 2008 RP Logs